


Red roses surround us.

by The_names_Malice



Series: The adventures of Hermione and Tom: Underworld edition [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_names_Malice/pseuds/The_names_Malice
Summary: Flowers are such good company.





	Red roses surround us.

She was back in the garden with those damn flowers _‘How could someone spend so much time around flowers, they didn’t even speak’._

It may seem to most that he’s jealous of the time she spends with the flowers but he’s not, he’s definitely not. Why would he, God of the Underworld, be jealous of flowers.

But if he were hypothetically jealous of the flowers it would be because she spends all her damn time with them. He kind of wanted to burn them all but he knew she’d be mad and he’d have to sleep in a guest room again like he did when he put snakes in Hermione’s, mothers bed.

“Hermione,” he said in what he was certain sounded like a whine, but of course he doesn’t whine, gods of death do not whine.

“Yes,” she replied in that light airy voice she always takes on when she’s surrounded by flowers, but never with him.

“Why do you have to spend all of your time around flowers, they can’t even talk.”

“Because I like being surrounded by flowers,” she replied in that still airy voice and turned back around to continue tending to what looked like roses but in the Underworld, you can never really tell.

He pouted, “But don’t you being around me?” He asked in mock hurt.

“Of course, I like being around you, Tom,” here she paused, and he see a distinctive twinkle of mischief in her eyes, “I just like being around flowers more,” she said in a teasing tone to let him know she wasn’t being serious.

She finally turned around and let out a small startled squeak when she realised he was only centimetres away from her.

When she regained her composure, she gave him a loving smile that made his insides flutter and leant up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning back to her flowers with a smirk, knowing he would want to kiss her again and she was proven correct when he spun her around and started kissing her in a way that made her toes curl.

When he finally let up he smirked at her, turned and started walking away leaving her in a slightly dazed state, before she got her bearings again.

“Hey, get back here!” She yelled after him and started running towards him, laughing.


End file.
